


The Calm After the Storm

by deebeebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blood and Injury, Feelings, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Missions, sorta mcreyes if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeebird/pseuds/deebeebird
Summary: In which McCree is injured on the job and Reyes cares a little too much.





	The Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't 'Graphic Depictions of Violence' tag this because it's not super graphic, but I did wanna throw a warning up here for brief descriptions of blood and injury, just to be on the safe side. 
> 
> Day 2 of Blackwatch Week--I picked the prompt 'Extraction.' Make sure to check out the collection for more!

The team was slowly inching closer to the docks when Gabriel heard a faint, static-laden question from his comms system. Grunting, he held the device closer to his ear, yelling into it over the gunfire.

“Repeat that?”

“I said, how’s the resistance on the ground looking?” the pilot repeated loudly. “I’m almost at your extraction point but things are getting dicey. You need to be ready to get on!”

“We’ll be ready! Bring it in, and we’ll cover you!” At his side, Jesse scoffed, dispatching a few more of their foes before taking another cautious step towards the water.

“I hope you’re right about that, boss!” he called over the noise. “Not sure these guys are just gonna let her land!” Gabriel gritted his teeth, climbing onto a nearby boat to get a better view. It felt like they had been fighting for the whole night at this point, yet they were still getting swarmed, and there was only cold, dark water behind them.

“Genji! Moira!” the commander roared. “Get over here! It’s almost time to go!” The ninja and the doctor obeyed as quickly as they could, given the soldiers between them and their target.

“It’s far past time we left this place,” Moira said once she was close enough for Gabriel to hear. The commander was surprised to see a hint of anxiety in the woman’s face; they were losing control of the situation, and that was one thing she couldn’t tolerate.

“Agreed.” Gabriel looked up, hoping to hear the familiar whirring of the dropship. “Everybody just—” Before he could say anything else, an explosion rocked the docks, and he stumbled, gripping the side of the boat as it tossed on the waves. “What the _hell_?!”

“They’ve blown up that yacht over there,” Moira groaned, pushing her short hair out of her face as she steadied herself. “A shame. It looked expensive.”

“Commander!” Gabriel’s head shot up at the sound—he had never heard Genji so loud or so worried. He followed the cyborg’s gaze, only for his heart to sink at the sight of McCree struggling to get back to his feet, blood smeared on the ship behind him.

“ _Dammit_.” Gabriel fired off a few more shots, then leaped from the boat, gesturing at the encroaching foes. “Cover me! I’ve got him!”

When he reached the gunslinger’s side, he could see him gripping at a wound in his stomach, his arms singed. He felt his blood grow cold, but swallowed it down. The last thing anyone needed was for him to panic.

“Get up,” he grunted, shifting himself under McCree’s free arm. “You’re not dying here.” Jesse wheezed out a laugh, his fingers digging into Gabriel’s shoulder as he tried to bear his own weight.

“ _Ah…_ good to know you care, boss,” he groaned through gritted teeth as Gabriel tried to shield him from the gunfire. At long last, the dropship roared around the corner of the nearby building, pulling some of the fire away from the agents as they made one last sprint for the docks.

And then the metal door of the ship clanged shut, and all was suddenly quiet. Gabriel eased Jesse into a seat in the corner, then leaned against the cockpit door, catching his breath.

“Nice work,” he called to the pilot on the other side. “We’ve got injuries. Let’s get back to headquarters ASAP.”

“Copy that.” When Gabriel turned back, Moira was already crouching at Jesse’s side, studying his injuries with all her usual scrutiny.

“Hm. These aren’t as bad as they look,” she remarked. “I need a proper facility to treat you fully, but I can ease your pain, at least.” She raised her hand, releasing a familiar golden orb at Jesse’s side, and nodded. “That should last most of the trip. I’ll give you more if it drains.”

“Appreciate it, doc.” Jesse smiled through gritted teeth, wiping the sweat from his brow and leaning back against the wall. Reyes took a seat beside him, frustration already building up as he studied the younger man. Jesse glanced over, only to huff at the sight of his commander’s darkening face. “What?”

“How many times have I told you to pay attention?” Gabriel grumbled, resting his elbows on his knees. Jesse shook his head.

“I can’t see everywhere at once, boss,” he complained. “Sure didn’t see any guy with a goddamn rocket launcher.”

“If you had been with the rest of us, you wouldn’t have been close enough to get hit.” His voice grew louder, and Genji looked up from his blade. “You always have to get right in the middle of everything, like you get some prize for shooting more bullets than the rest of us.” Jesse sighed loudly, pulling his hat off so that he could cover his face with it.

“Aw, boss, I’m too tired for this shit,” he groaned. “Can’t ya lecture me once I’m patched up?” Gabriel’s blood suddenly ran hot, and he clapped a hand down on Jesse’s shoulder, privately regretting it when he saw his mentee cringe.

“Listen to what I’m saying to you, Jesse,” he snarled all the same. “You could have _died_.”

“But I _didn’t_.” McCree tossed his hat aside, glaring right back with the fire in his eyes renewed. “You heard Moira. I’m gonna be _fine_. What the hell are you so worked up for?

_Because seeing your blood all over that boat scared the shit out of me._

_Because you’re my responsibility._

Both sentences died on Gabriel’s tongue, and he pulled his hand away, his eyes down again.

“Forget it. You don’t wanna learn, then don’t,” he said dully. Jesse simmered down, glancing around the ship before shifting slightly closer.

“Gabe?” he began, surprised that the nickname didn’t evoke a reaction. “It’s cool. You ain’t gotta worry about me.”

“I’m not worried about you,” Gabriel grunted. A ripple of pain shot through Jesse’s abdomen, but he grinned through it all the same.

“Liar.”

“I’m not.” Gabriel allowed himself a slight smirk as he turned back to his protégé. “You can take care of yourself.” He wasn’t certain if he was reminding Jesse or himself, but the tension was easing out of his shoulders and the color was returning to Jesse’s face, and for now that was enough.

He could worry later about the fact that he knew better than to get attached.


End file.
